Dejando de preocuparse
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Cuando era niña, Sybill vivió una temporada estando muy al pendiente de su madre. Menos mal que todo terminó saliendo bien. [Colección "El Torneo de los Tres Magos", IV edición]


_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y otros detalles son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es._

 _El presente texto participa en prueba de marzo para la IV edición de "El Torneo de los Tres Magos", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje sorteado: Sybill Trelawney._

 _Enfoque asignado: hija._

* * *

 **Dejando de preocuparse.**

Si alguien preguntara a Sybill quién era su inspiración, respondería sin titubear "mi madre".

Al haber elegido el camino de la Adivinación, no se acordaba mucho de su antepasada Cassandra, aunque no negaba el haber empleado su nombre y su fama para hacerse notar. No, quien le venía a la mente al ponerse a trabajar era Patricia Miranda Trelawney.

—&—

Sybill estaba convencida de que era cosa del destino el que sus padres se hubieran conocido. Él, un mago descendiente de una famosa vidente y ella, una muggle que tenía cierto éxito adivinando la fortuna para los más adinerados… no tenían nada en común, no a primera vista. Se encontraron por casualidad en las calles de Londres una soleada tarde de verano y algo debió atraerle de Patricia, porque Michael Trelawney no dudó en cortejarla y posteriormente desposarla, pese a que muchos lo criticaron por semejante elección. Sybill estaba segura que, de ver cómo vivían, aquellos que juzgaron mal aquel matrimonio habrían cambiado de opinión.

Aunque su padre era un buen hombre, Sybill sentía que gran parte de la felicidad de la casa era gracias a su madre. Patricia era amable e inteligente, sonreía prácticamente todo el tiempo y adoraba a su familia. Dividía su tiempo entre el hogar y su negocio, un local a unas cuantas calles de casa, al que acudían toda clase de personas a que les adivinara la fortuna.

En su niñez, Sybill visitaba _Los Tres Deseos_ cada vez que podía. A veces su madre la llevaba porque nadie podía cuidar de ella y en otras ocasiones, porque su propia hija se lo pedía. A Patricia no parecía importarle, siempre y cuando Sybill se comportara bien, lo cual hacía felices a ambas. Así, mientras Patricia se sentaba a su mesita redonda a leer las cartas o a mirar la bola de cristal, Sybill solía sentarse en un rincón, casi siembre fingiendo jugar o hacer los deberes, cuando en realidad se dedicaba a observar a su madre.

El recuerdo se quedó bien grabado en su memoria, y acudía a él con frecuencia, sobre todo cuando ella misma se hizo vidente.

—&—

Hubo una cosa que decidió gran parte de la personalidad de Sybill, aunque en ese momento ni ella misma lo supiera.

Cuando tenía siete años, Michael Trelawney murió.

Jamás se hizo público qué le ocurrió con exactitud. Patricia intentó averiguarlo, pero en el Ministerio de Magia desdeñaron su solicitud deliberadamente, con la excusa de que el trabajo de Michael era de carácter confidencial al pertenecer al Departamento de Misterios. Sin embargo, fue evidente que la principal causa para no decirle nada a Patricia era el que ella fuera muggle.

Sybill había deseado entonces ser una persona importante, con influencias, para que no le hicieran semejante desaire a su madre y para saber sobre la muerte de su padre, pero eso quizá habría causado problemas a Patricia y nunca se lo habría perdonado. Lo único que le dio consuelo es que algún día podría indagar por su cuenta, ¿por qué no? A una bruja de a pie, esos zopencos burócratas no iban a negarle nada.

A partir de entonces, Patricia ya casi no sonreía, con lo cual Sybill supo por primera vez lo importante que era tener a una persona amada. No era que a ella no la amara; al contrario, pero le llevaría un tiempo a Patricia alzar la cabeza, lo presentía.

Y hubo algo más, por lo que hasta entonces Sybill nunca se había preocupado.

Los ingresos comenzaron a escasear.

Hasta aquel momento, a Sybill no le había pasado por la cabeza que su familia fuera de recursos limitados. Su padre ganaba un sueldo en metálico que al cambiarlo a dinero muggle, daba para vivir con cierta holgura, pero su madre también obtenía buen dinero, sobre todo de sus escasos pero ricachones clientes regulares, que acudían a ella hasta cuatro veces al mes. Fue una extraña mezcla de circunstancias la que ocasionó que, de buenas a primeras, ambas Trelawney debieran ajustar sus gastos para sobrevivir.

En la medida de lo posible, Sybill quería ayudar a su madre. Sabía que siendo una niña, no tenía muchas opciones, pero igualmente las intentaba. Lo que más le gustaba era hacer sonreír a su madre, ya fuera al decir una broma o al realizar correctamente una tarea. Cualquier cosa estaba bien, siempre que Patricia no se agobiara demasiado por sus necesidades.

Entre una cosa y otra, el local de adivinación de Patricia seguía activo. Fue una suerte que los clientes regulares no la abandonaran, menos cuando se enteraron de que era viuda y había muchas cuentas qué pagar. Sybill jamás agradeció lo suficiente a un par de personas, un hombre ya mayor y una matrona de peinado muy raro, que solían dejar propinas exageradamente generosas a su madre cada vez que iban a _Los Tres Deseos_.

Sybill, en esos días, no era completamente feliz. Sentía que en cualquier momento podían acabar de caer en malas circunstancias, lo cual le causaba una inmensa preocupación. Poco antes de su ingreso a Hogwarts, se preguntaba qué pasaría con su madre si la dejaba sola, cuando le había costado tanto recuperar parte de su antiguo júbilo.

¿De verdad era necesario que se fuera al colegio? ¿Tan lejos de su madre?

Había niños magos que se educaban en casa. Sybill lo sabía, su padre llegó a contárselo. Ella podría haber sido una de ellos, pero no sin un mago adulto dispuesto a enseñarle en un sitio que, pese a lucir acogedor, estaba lleno por todas partes de chales de colores, libros de astrología, bolas de cristal y la vasta colección de barajas de tarot de su madre. A todas luces, era la casa de una muggle excéntrica y ya había visto lo que varios magos pensaban de alguien así.

La carta de Hogwarts llegó y, por lo tanto, pareció quedar decidido el futuro de Sybill. Para sorpresa de la niña, Patricia se entusiasmó ante eso, insistió en que debían revisar la ropa que se llevaría al colegio, decidió que el baúl que usaría sería el de Michael (aún lo conservaban, guardado en el ático), hizo planes en voz alta… Para Sybill fue un shock tremendo, no había visto a su madre con semejante ánimo desde que había recibido de su padre, como regalo de aniversario de bodas, la copia de una extraña baraja de tarot francesa.

—¿Mamá? —llamó, tímida—. Yo… ¿De verdad está bien que vaya al colegio? —Patricia miró a su hija con desconcierto, interrumpiendo así su perorata—. ¿Cómo vamos a pagar los libros, las túnicas, la varita y…?

—¡No te preocupes por esas cosas, querida! —exclamó Patricia al instante, acercándose a Sybill con una sonrisa radiante—. Mike y yo hablamos hace años de esto. Los dos ahorramos un poco cada mes, desde que naciste, así que hay más que suficiente.

Sybill se quedó anonadada. Ella inocentemente creyendo que debía hacer algo para ayudar a su madre a no quedar en la ruina y al parecer, tanto Patricia como el difundo Michael habían tomado precauciones financieras para asegurar el futuro de su hija. ¿Debía sentirse agradecida o enojada por no estar enterada?

—Mike sabía que irías a su colegio —continuó Patricia, sonriendo un poco menos, pensando en su marido ausente—, y él siempre tuvo los pies en la tierra, querida, no como tú y yo. Por eso me convenció de que no era exagerado reunir fondos para tus estudios desde hace tanto tiempo. "No puedes adivinar lo que va a pasar, Patty", me decía, "no importa que se te dé bien decirle su suerte a los muggles", por eso le hice caso —la sonrisa de Patricia se hizo menos amplia, pero más dulce, al añadir—. Quería lo mejor para ti, hija. Lo mismo que yo. Así que ve.

Sonriendo, Sybill asintió y también sonrió.

Iría a Hogwarts.

—&—

Años después, Sybill se acordaría de aquella parte de su infancia a menudo.

Sobre todo, cuando decidió especializarse en Adivinación Antigua, se acordó con frecuencia de su madre, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica.

Patricia Trelawney vivió lo suficiente como para ver a su hija terminar el colegio; igualmente, llegó a conocer al marido que ésta tuvo por poco tiempo (el que por cierto, nunca le cayó bien; la separación no le sorprendió). Por desgracia, un resfriado se le complicó, resultando en una neumonía que la llevó a la muerte. A veces Sybill se decía que debió haber estado en casa en esa época, en lugar de haber ido a Italia a estudiar unas técnicas adivinatorias de los antiguos oráculos romanos, pero sabía que el pasado no se podía cambiar.

Sí, cuando empezó a trabajar adivinando el futuro de los demás, lo hizo porque le gustaba, pero también para honrar a su madre.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a la prueba del Torneo de este mes. No sé qué tan bien haya quedado, pero el juzgar ya se los dejo… bueno, a las jueces (Bell se muerde las uñas y deja de señalar lo obvio)._

 _Como han leído en las condiciones, me tocó Sybill Trelawney y su papel como hija. Debido a lo poco que sabía del personaje, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue en enfocarme en su relación con su madre, a quien la imaginé como una muggle extravagante que ¡oh, sorpresa!, vivía de leer la fortuna. Que leyendo la información de JK resultara que la madre de Sybill sí fue muggle, fue mera coincidencia, lo juraré ante el Ministro de Magia de ser necesario._

 _Lo demás sí me lo he sacado de la manga. Michael, el nombre de pila que le di al padre de Sybill, es en honor a Michel de Nostradamus, famoso por sus proféticas_ Centurias _. Como en el Potterverso se ve seguido que los primogénitos lleven por segundo nombre el de su padre o madre, no me pareció descabellado que la madre de Sybill se llamara Patricia. Y de verdad me gustaba la idea de que, aunque muggle, Patricia se ganara la vida adivinando el futuro y que tuviera relativo éxito._

 _Creo que, por más extraña que nos parezca Sybill en los libros (y me incluyo), seguro tuvo una buena infancia: soy de la opinión de que niños felices y bien criados serán adultos que se dedican a sus sueños, por más locos que les parezcan a los demás. Así la cosa, espero haberle hecho justicia a Sybill y a lo que se pidió de mí, el mostrarla como hija (y una buena hija, además)._

 _Detalle aparte: que Sybill estuvo casada, por lo visto, es canon. Según lo que investigué, JK lo reveló en_ Pottermore _. De mi cosecha solo fue que a su suegra nunca le agradó y que incluso presentía el divorcio. Encantador, ¿no? (Inserten ironía aquí, por favor)._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente prueba. ¡Arriba Hogwarts!_


End file.
